Vehicles often include an audio faceplate on a front dashboard inside the vehicles so that a driver or a passenger on the front passenger seat can operate the audio faceplate. The audio faceplate for vehicles includes various buttons, knobs, switches for manipulating multimedia system of the vehicle. Various structures and designs exist for the audio faceplates, and more functions are being added to the audio faceplate as the vehicle-related technology, e.g., smart car technology, is being developed. Thus, the design of the audio faceplate becomes more complicated and the cost of manufacturing the audio faceplate increases.
Accordingly, a need exists for design of the audio faceplate that is user operation friendly and less expensive to manufacture.